1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high capacity multilayer ceramic electronic component having excellent reliability, while having thinned external electrodes, by preventing infiltration of a plating solution into internal electrodes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as electronic products have been reduced in size, multilayer ceramic electronic components have also been required to be reduced in size, yet retain a large capacity.
Thus, various methods have been attempted in order to allow dielectric layers and internal electrodes to be thinned and stacked in greater numbers, and recently, multilayer ceramic electronic components in which dielectric layers have been thinned and stacked in greater numbers have been fabricated.
In addition, since external electrodes have also been required to be thinned, potentially causing a problem in which a plating solution infiltrates into a chip through thinned external electrodes, it is difficult to reduce the size of the multilayer ceramic electronic component.
In particular, in the case that the shape of the external electrodes is not uniform, the possibility that the plating solution will infiltrate into a thinner portion is further increased, resulting in a failure to secure reliability.
Thus, in a case in which a high capacitance product has a small size, attaining product reliability is a critical factor.
In general, in order to prevent infiltration of the plating solution, low temperature glass powder and fine copper powder that enhance hermetic sealing of the external electrodes are used.
However, low temperature glass powder has low acid resistance, and may be dissolved due to a plated layer formed on the external electrode, thus having degraded reliability.
The related art document hereinbelow discloses an external electrode including an oxide film, but it has an insufficient effect in enhancing hermetic sealing of the external electrode.